SMV: You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home from Hannah Montana: The Movie. Dedicated to: * CoolZDanethe5th * KARDisney * Jacob Allen * Marco Ponzanelli * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th * Robert DuBose (Baddwing) * strongdrew941 * others NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "Party Central (2013)" & "The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018)". Song: * You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home Song from: * Hannah Montana: The Movie Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * VeggieTales (Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart; @1993- Big Idea) * Planet 51 (@2009 TriStar) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 Dreamworks) * The Powerpuff Girls (A Star Is Blossom; @2016- Cartoon Network) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Cyberchase (Hugs and Witches; @2002- PBS) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) * Martha Speaks (Martha and the Dog Caper; @2008-2014 PBS) * Dawn of the Croods (Slak Attack; @2015-2017 Dreamworks) * Cow and Chicken (Cow's a Beauty; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * Skunk Fu! (The Art of Crush; @2007-2008 Cartoon Saloon) * Garfield Goes Hollywood (@1987 CBS) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test: Party Monster; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Meet the Oranges; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Bonkers (Gone Bonkers; @1993-1994 Disney) * Stuart Little 2 (@2002 Columbia) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (@2018 Drew G. Productions) * Party Central (@2013 Disney/Pixar) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (@2005 Warner Bros.) * The Buzz on Maggie (Roach Hotel; @2005-2006 Disney) * The Little Engine That Could (@1991 MCA/Universal) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Total Drama (Walk Like An Egyptian (Part 1); @2007-2014 Teletoon) * Muppet Babies (Animal Fly Plane; @2018- Disney) * The Mr. Men Show (Cars; @2008-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (The Secret of the Juice; @1985-1991 Disney) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Camp Lazlo (Snake Eyes; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * The ZhuZhus (Happy Bounciversary; @2016-2017 Corus/Nelvana) * Fancy Nancy (@2018- Disney) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) * Crash & Bernstein (@2012-2014 Disney) * Wayside (Mad Hot; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Song of the South (@1946 Disney) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Zebra Donkey; @2007-2008 Nickelodeon) * The Angry Beavers (Beach Beavers a-Go-Go; @1997-2001 Nickelodeon) * Teen Titans Go! (Squash & Stretch; @2013- Cartoon Network) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Dragon Tales (Room for Change; @1999-2005 PBS) * Fish Hooks (Koi Story; @2010-2014 Disney) * Stoked (Board and Confused; @2009-2013 Teletoon) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * Wimzie's House (Wimzie the Prankster; @1995-1996 YTV/CBC) * Supernoobs (How to Noob the Science Fair; @2015- Teletoon) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Pickled Tink; @2004-2006 Disney) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (@2014 New Line/Warner Bros.) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Mall Rat; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Kronk's New Groove (@2005 Disney) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican Pictures) * Gravity Falls (Double Dipper; @2012-2016 Disney) * Charlotte's Web (@1973 Paramount/Hanna-Barbera) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Fortune Cookies; @2015- Disney) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * The Suite Life on Deck (A London Carol; @2008-2011 Disney) * The Tigger Movie (@2000 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Isabella and the Temple of Sap; @2007-2015 Disney) * Family Guy (Mind Over Murder; @1999- 20th Century Fox) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos